


A feast for eyes

by Rehkind



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Horror, Shibari, Stalking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 23:03:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10055870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rehkind/pseuds/Rehkind
Summary: A nice day in the city gets corrupted by a curious pair of eyes





	

As their eyes met, a shiver went down her spine.  
Melanie's day was great. Sleeping until noon was a special thing she could only do on weekends. As she went to get ready in the bathroom, her cell rang furiously. She pressed the phone to her ear while trying to brush her teeth. The excited babble of her best friend Anna squealed out of it and after 15 minutes of talk, Melanie finally understood that the other girl wanted to meet and spend time in the city. It took her 10 more minutes to invite her to a breakfast in a cafe.  
When she arrived at the location, Anna was already sitting there with a chai latte, sipping on it with her pinkie raised. Without a greeting she started: ”Oh my god, have you heard about…” Anna was quite a talker but Melanie enjoyed her company. It gave her the feeling of belonging. After bacon and eggs, they went shopping. Their bags were filled quickly, although most of it belonged to Anna. After two hours, they took a break outside of a shop to drink another coffee. While Anna started to tell her a story about her boyfriend and how sweet he was, Melanie took a look at her reflection in the big glass window. She didn’t really enjoy the view though. Her hair was too scruffy, her teeth too big, like a bunny, her skin too uneven. She didn’t quite like herself but at least her physique was fine.  
Suddenly she noticed a pair of eyes glaring at her through the reflection. A young man, maybe 20 years old, was sitting on the other side of the street. His eyes, dark circles around them, were pinned to her. She stared back, waiting for him to break eye contact. But he didn’t. Instead a big grin spread across his face, looking so, so wrong. She just couldn’t look at him anymore. She tugged at Anna’s sleeve, suggesting another store to visit. She didn’t really want anything besides getting away from that creep. Luckily, her friend was too happy to continue the shopping tour. All throughout the other boutiques Melanie felt eyes fixed on her back. She turned around again and again, trying to see if she was being followed. Sometimes, she noticed his dark eyes following, other times she caught a strand of his hair disappearing between people. Melanie took Anna’s Hand as she got faster and faster and changed buildings quicker and quicker even when her friend begged her to stop because she saw something nice. But when she turned around, she always caught a glimpse of the man close to her. Suddenly, someone touched her back. Was he so close to her? Would he hurt her? Panicking, Melanie turned around, but there was only another person shopping, already apologizing to her. Even though she realized this and tried to calm down, each time something brushed over her skin or clothes, she had to repress the need to scream. She forced herself to get slower because now, Anna was starting to question her, something Melanie wanted to avoid. They started to show each other clothes again. After a while, they even found things to try on. Melanie was now relaxed enough to even joke with Anna. They promised to show each other their outfits after they finished putting them on in the changing room. She pulled the curtain closed and started to strip. The new clothes were cold and soothing but before she could put on her shirt, something pushed against the curtain behind her. Assuming it was Anna, she turned around, only to discover an eye starring at her from gap in the curtain. As a scream escaped her mouth, it disappeared and she could hear someone run. In a second, Anna was at her side, and started to calm her down. “It’s alright.” She said. “It was only some creep.” It took Melanie some time, to stop shaking. The girls were in a small cafe and stayed there until she felt good enough to walk again. When Anna suggested to watch a movie, she felt okay again, but the incident was still in her head. Before the film started, she turned around and inspected each and everyone in the crowd. No one even remotely as suspicious as the man from the cafe was present. A smile covered her face as she snuggled into her place and concentrated on the starting flick. Slowly, her mind started to rationalize that strange encounter. She couldn’t be sure if the man had actually stared at her or just in the same direction? It might have been a big coincidence after all. It might have been another creep in the store. It still took her an hour to shake this uneasy feeling off. The movie was great. Romantic and sappy but still wonderful entertaining. The girls were still debating it as they ate the last of their popcorn. As they walked home, giggling and smiling, they were so focused on their conversation and their ideas on how to continue the story they just watched, that both of them didn’t notice a men with dark circles under his eyes staring at them.  
Back home, Melanie spend a few hours putting away her new possessions and cleaning her small apartment. She was in a great mood, singing with the radio. After drinking tea, she decided that it was time to go to sleep. And her body instantly got tired as she cuddled into her soft blanket. Before her eyelids fell down and she drifted of into a deep slumber, she saw a dark shadow figure peeked into her room from the corner of her eye. But it was already too late, as she just fell asleep.  
The shockingly cold air woke her up again. It was still dark but she could feel that certainly wasn’t in bed anymore. Maybe she rolled around in her sleep and fell down? She tried to stand up but she couldn’t move. “What the fuck?” she wanted to say but her mouth didn’t want to open either. There was some sort of resistance below her jaw, keeping it from opening. She tried to get rid of it with her fingers but her hands seemed to be unable to move too. Even her head was unable to move! Slowly panic started to spread through her tired body. What was this? Some sick nightmare?  
Suddenly the lights were switched on. She had to blink a few times until she could clearly see. She was lying on her left side, facing her big mirror. But what she could see didn’t soothe her worries either. Ropes were struck around her body, forming a delicate pattern, taking her ability to move. At first, it nearly looked beautiful but then the panic in. She tried to wiggle free, abruptly noticing how much bare skin she was exposing. Apparently she was only wearing her panties, something that didn’t make her situation look better. Tears were building up in her eyes as she could hear footsteps from behind her. It took her awhile to recognize him. The man was wearing a face mask but his eyes revealed his identity. The same piercing stare. “You’re finally awake.” His voice went through her bones. “So we can start now.” The question what would start now terrorized her mind, making it nearly impossible to think straight. He squatted down to reach her, his cold hands stroking over her body. She shivered from the cold and the terror. Melanie thanked god when he stopped and stood up. He took something out of his jacket - a camera. Was he some sort of pervert? He stepped backwards. Click - a first picture. He went down on his knees - Click - the next picture. Melanie watched, partly afraid, partly confused as the man did his quiet work. His face didn’t show any emotion at all as he took pictures from her from any angle that was possible. He documented each piece of skin and each strand of hair. He suddenly stopped and studied the pictures he got until now. A small smile crept onto his face, he seemed satisfied. Melanie begged that it was over. but no, he went down on his knees again. His hand started to caress her leg. “You’re so beautiful,” he whispered, nearly incomprehensible. Only a whimper escaped her mouth. “But you don’t know that, right? I saw how you looked at yourself. There’s too much hate inside of you. You don’t deserve that…” Now his fingers wandered to her tummy, avoiding her private parts. She wanted to scream, to punch him, hurt him really, really bad. “You should stop comparing yourself, it’s no use,” His hand finally left her skin. While Melanie was calming down, the man took a piece of cloth out of his pocket. “I hope you can see your beauty just like I can one day.” With those words he pressed the fabric over her mouth and nose, robbing her from air. Panic started to spread but she couldn’t struggle. Tears swelled out of her eyes while she slowly and painfully lost her consciousness and drifted into darkness.  
When Melanie opened her eyes again, she could feel her soft blanket on her skin. She threw it away, only to be greeted by the sight of her usual pajamas. She jumped out of her bed and ran to the mirror. There was… nothing. Nothing besides a terrible feeling in her guts. She quickly stripped her clothes off and searched her skin for any marks or scratches. But nothing was to be found. She ran around the apartment, searching for something. There was nothing to be found. Slowly, she sat down on her bed again. There must be a rational explanation. Maybe it was all a dream? A sick nightmare? Yes, it must be. She only needed to get out of this apartment, now. Once she was with friends, she would feel better again. She called a few people and asked if they wanted to meet for breakfast.  
Once she had found fitting clothes, she quickly went outside. She had already calculated her way. In around 15 minutes she should be at the cafe, where she could talk and feel good again. But on her way she already noticed that the warm sun on her skin seemed to wash away parts of the horror of the night. The fresh air helped too and soon, Melanie was walking relatively careless again. The dream was fading away, as dreams tend to do. As she could see her destination, she already greeted her friends with a smile. She was already sitting with them as she noticed a far too familiar man standing on the other side of the road, a camera in his hands and a wrong smile on his face.


End file.
